


Табель о рангах

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian Empire, Союз спасения - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: группа гатсевен как гвардейцы
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	Табель о рангах

**Author's Note:**

> желаю создателям кена про декабристов таки выйти в плюс от бюджета фильма 🙏🤘
> 
> вдохновлено а) ФОРМОЙ Крэш&Берн; б) фильмом союз спасения; в) лотманом и иже с ними
> 
> да, они все условно русские условно офицеры в условной России 19 века, что вы мне сделаете!

Недавно переведённый в Петербург из Ревеля штабс-ротмистр Марк Туан был красив, как закаты из баллад Жуковского, и немногословен, как всякий уважающий себя офицер аналогичного происхождения. Поговаривали, что он даже на своём родном немеццком изъяснялся с некоторым трудом и, будь его воля, предпочёл бы изъясняться жестами вплоть до замены ими команд в полку, но сердце подпоручика Чхве Ёндже упорно отказывалось считать это истиной. Мало ли что там злые языки чешут от безделия и зависти. К тому же, жесты у штабс-ротмистра были ― засмотреться можно. 

Другие злые языки (и на сей раз подпоручик Ёндже даже отлично знал, кому они принадлежат) утверждали, что будь воля подпоручика, он бы вместо смотров в своей роте проводил исключительно персональные смотры за перемещениями штабс-ротмистра Туана по плацу. Поручик Пак Джинён отличался чёрствым сердцем и ехидным взглядом, но Ёндже-то знал, что притом французских романов тот перечитал немерено, а потому наперсником в сердечных делах кому угодно мог быть отличным. Пусть его скверный характер и вынуждал Ёндже слушать в высшей степени гнусные комментарии что о себе, что о своих душевных трепетаниях в сторону прекрасного засланца из Ревеля, зато Джинён всегда мог на основании литературного опыта проанализировать любые приходящие Ёндже в голову идеи о переводе поверхностного знакомства в более близкое.

К тому же, не то чтобы у Ёндже было много друзей. А тех, кто знал бы ещё и что-то о повадках штабс-ротмистра Марка ― и того меньше.

― Он известный игрок, ― Ёндже старательно скрёб пером, записывая важную информацию от разведчика. Сам разведчик, долговязый прапорщик Ким Югём, сидел за щербатым столом и уписывал остатки обеда из миски. О том и был уговор: он расследует побольше полезных сведений про Марка, а Джинён списывает ему несколько дополнительных порций супа из полковой кухни. “Растущий организм”, снисходительно говорил Джинён о прапорщике, хотя куда тому ещё дальше расти ― решительно никто не понимал. Югём и так кое-как пригибался, заходя в казармы и штабные флигельки. Каким образом в их дело вообще оказался замешан юный и голодный лейб-гренадер, Ёндже решил не уточнять.

― Что предпочитает? ― деловито поинтересовался Джинён, ненароком придержав прапорщика за плечо с цветистым погоном. ― Вист, бридж, преферанс? Велики ли у него долги?

― Про долги спрашивать бессовестно, ― Югём с искренним возмущением идеалиста постучал ложкой по пустому дну. ― А так вроде бы любит вист. И ещё…

Джинён, чьему выражению лица в этот момент позавидовал бы даже глава почившего в бозе ордена иезуитов, подлил супа, беспрекословным тоном заявил, что припасов более нет, и уготовился ждать финал рассказа. Ёндже случайно подумал, что он бы даже имение заложил ради помощи блистательному Марку Туану с карточными долгами. Маменька, наверное, не одобрила бы таких планов.

― В городки полюбил играть, ― чистосердечно сообщил Югём. ― С солдатами постоянно играет, особенно нашёл себе какого-то таджика крошечного в денщики и с ним партию за партией отыгрывает. Мне ещё сказали, что таджик уже по-немецки лопочет лучше, чем по-русски.

― И на всех языках лучше, чем сам штабс-ротмистр, ― немедленно хихикнул Джинён. Возможно, все злые языки столицы на самом деле были одним злым языком и принадлежали ему. Ёндже вздохнул:  
― И как вас, поручик, солдаты выносят.

Джинён хохотнул в ответ, очень щедрым и вольным, но коротким смешком:  
― Главное, чтобы вперёд ногами не выносили, а так проблем не наблюдается. Ну ладно, подпоручик, как у вас с городками? Сможете вызвать штабс-ротмистра на турнир?

― Дуэлянт он, кстати, тоже вроде бы знатный, ― немедленно встрял Югём, нарушая все субординации. ― Постоянно чудится ему, будто все его оскорбляют.

Ёндже вздохнул. Маменька опять же не одобрила бы (и на сей раз к ней присоединился бы и полковой устав), но он тоже уже готов был швыряться перчатками за честь штабс-ротмистра Туана. Его же действительно оскорбляли… ну и вообще не ценили достаточно. К тому же, хотелось, как выражались гренадеры в его роте, движухи.

— Это не так важно, — отмахнулся Джинён. — Подпоручик Ёндже собирается поразить сердце штабс-ротмистра иначе. Так что, устроите для него партию в преферанс?

— Закажем шампанского пару ящиков! — немедленно воодушевился Югём, которого ещё никто даже не приглашал никуда. — Сначала партию, а потом танцы.

У Ёндже слегка закружилась голова от таких планов. Его финансовое состояние скорее предполагало аскетическое существование до следующей получки, а не приемы у себя на квартире сослуживцев с шампанским.

— Господин прапорщик, — Джинён проявил чудеса небывалой чуткости, — вообще-то подпоручик не танцует. Вы что, не видели, что на всех балах он предпочитает приятное общество офицеров из шестой роты?

Югём поскучнел лицом:  
― Тогда хотя бы шампанского. Я знаю, как добыть в кредит.

С небывало довольным кивком Джинён хлопнул его по спине, истребовал у Ёндже сердечнейшей благодарности за такое участие в его романтических порывах, а также за добычу ценнейшего разведчика. Вот шельмец, действительно ― и про привычки выяснил, и про шампанское в кредит знает. Ёндже никогда такой ловкостью жизненной не отличался. Он кивнул друзьям, натянул пальто и задумался о том, как расскажет экономке о том, что денег по-прежнему нет (а что делать, если всё ушло на зимнее обмундирование), зато скоро состоится светский раут с карточными играми.

Но сердце, сердце так трепетало и манило в светлое будущее при одной мысли о посещении господином штабс-ротмистром его скромной квартирки!.. И это же значило, что после этого Ёндже тоже сможет свободно наносить тому визиты!.. Его не пугало сейчас даже полное отсутствие каких-либо знаний в немецком языке ― единственном, по уверениям всех вокруг, подвластном Марку Туану.

**Author's Note:**

> вообще у меня есть планы на >1 части, но загадывать сложно. хддд
> 
> Маша сделала красивенный аэстетик по маркдже гвардейцам с французской булкой: <https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49440260231_a54415f0c9_c.jpg> :3333 ❤️


End file.
